Pegster
by Quirkyusername17
Summary: {Modern Hamilton AU} Margarita (aka: Peggy) Schuyler was a failure since her birth. Her mother, never gives her a break. She wants to be like her popular sisters Angelica & Elizabeth, but she just can't. Her life is in a rut, but then Marquis de Lafayette and his friends step into it.
1. C1: FML

**Yay! Pegster is here now! I will be editing it and changing it a bit. There were some errors in the Wattpad version that I will be fixing here! Hope you enjoy! NOTE: There may be a few "and" symbols in this and I don't think those show up on this site. Sorry for the confusion!**

Chapter 1: "FML"

Peggy Schuyler pulled out her iPhone 7, unlocked it, and opened iMessage. All her siblings had new iPhone Xs, but she was not allowed to have one because according to her mother, she was "ungrateful" of all her parents give her. It may seem that way, but Peggy wasn't ungrateful. She just HATED all the snobby, rich kid stuff.

She scrolled down through the left side column of chats and found who she was looking for, albeit it didn't take her very long because she didn't text many people.

Honestly, it was more like people didn't text her.

 _"Angie, you forgot to pick me up... AGAIN."_

She scoffed as she sent the message to her oldest sister. Honestly, Peggy didn't care she'd been forgotten. It had happened many times before. Angelica always had to go to soccer practice and had to drop Eliza off at the Animal Shelter to volunteer on the way there.

 _...God, her older sisters were SO FAKE!_

"Hey, Pegster!" A girl yelled from behind Peggy, almost making her drop her phone.

"Oh, hey Kat!" Peggy exclaimed. She looked at her one and only friend with a puzzled look. "Kat, what on earth are you wearing?"

Catherine Livingston (aka: "Kat", but only by Peggy) was Peggy's best-friend since third grade. Now, seven years later, she was still Peggy's only friend.

Peggy knew everything Kat normally did, and wearing Ariana Grande Cat Ears was not one of them. "Well," started Kat, "since we're sophomores now, I thought I'd try a new look."

Peggy was about to protest, when Maria Reynolds (the most popular sophomore) walked up. She ignored Peggy and turned to Kat.

"Hey Kitty, some of the girls and I are going to watch the boys basketball practice. You wanna come with?"

Before Kat— Kitty... could respond, Peggy jumped in.

"I'm sorry, Kitty? Her name is Catherine, and that's that... unless you're me; I get to call her Kat."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Maria asked, shifting on the balls of her feet. This action, in turn, made her cleavage bounce in the revealing shirt (if you could even call it that) she was wearing. Peggy noticed this and internally (and, slightly, externally) cringed.

"Marg— I mean... Peggy. My name is Peggy Schuyler." Her mother had trained her to address herself with her birth name "Margarita", but she was trying to break the annoying habit.

"What was that? You said 'Marg—' and then stopped. Marge, Margie, Margaret?" Maria was trying to embarrass Peggy, and everyone knew it.

"Her name is Margarita," Kat blurted out. Peggy glared at her as she mouthed _sorry_.

"Well, Margarita, I would invite you too, but I don't hang out with nerds. Kitty, let's go check out some hot guys." Maria turned sharply again, away from Peggy.

That's when Peggy made he biggest mistake ever.

With one simple word, Peggy sealed her fate. "Slut."

Maria froze. Kat's eyes widened. The few people that had been eavesdropping all gasped. Peggy gulped.

Maria looked over her shoulder with a stare that pierced through Peggy like a katana. Peggy remained calm (as calm as she could possibly be in that situation [that wasn't very calm]).

Maria lost it. "Bitch, who the hell do you think you are? You do know I can get rid of any popularity you have, and for you that is next to none already. That's exactly what I'm gonna do, actually." Maria had stepped closer to Peggy and was grabbing the collar of Peggy's jacket. Maria was taller than Peggy, but only because of her stiletto heals. Maria continued, quieter, "Listen here Margarita Schuyler. I will make sure the whole school forgets your name. Oh, and if you ever step to me again, there will be even more hell to pay."

With that Maria slapped Peggy and stormed off. She had slapped Peggy hard enough to send her to the floor. For a Barbie Doll-like girl, Maria had a strong arm. Peggy felt the stinging on her cheek and the wetness of her eyes as tears began to drop from her tear ducts. She looked up to see no one... not even Kat... standing around. They'd all dispersed when Maria left, taking Kat with her.

It was now that Peggy felt the lowest she had in a while. Her best friend of 8 years had just abandoned her and she'd been humiliated in front of a third of the sophomore class.

She stood up, still crying, and walked over to her nearby locker. She opened it and assessed the contents. On the inside of the door was a small mirror and, below it, two pictures.

One was of her and Kat at a restaurant for Peggy's birthday (her family had forgotten it, so Kat's parents took Peggy to eat with them).

The other was of Peggy's family after last Christmas' church service. Her parents, Philip Sr. and Catherine Sr. stood in the middle with Angelica to Philip's right and Eliza to Catherine's left. Peggy stood in between them directly in front of them. Cornelia stood beside Peggy, holding baby Catherine Jr. Her little brothers, the triplets, John, Philip Jr., and Rensselaer all stood around her and Cornelia. It was the happiest Peggy had been with her family. Now, almost a year later, it was the opposite.

She stared at the two pictures until her eyes happened to glance up to the mirror.

There was someone standing behind her.

She gasped and whipped around slamming her back against the lockers.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" the boy standing there said.

"No worries," said Peggy, rubbing the cheek that still slightly stung. "I'm Peggy."

"I'm the Marquis de Lafayette, but you can call me Lafayette. That's what my friends call me." The boy was tall and slim. He spoke with a French accent.

"THE Marquis de Lafayette?"

"It's a title. 'The Marquis' isn't my real first name. I'm apparently French Royalty descended."

"So what's your real name?"

"It's extremely too long and annoying to tell you."

"Oh ok, that's fine."

"Hey, I saw what Maria did, and I'm really sorry."

"It was my fault," said Peggy, looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't have called her names."

"Hey." Lafayette gently pulled her chin up and their eyes met. Peggy inhaled deeply, her cheeks getting red (and not because of the slap). "No one deserves to be treated like she did you."

Then there was silence. It was incredible. Peggy stared into Lafayette's deep blue eyes as he stared into her green ones. Peggy, although it sounds cliché, wanted to kiss this boy right then and there. However, her phone chimed and broke the moment.

She looked. It was a text from Eliza. _"I'm here. Let's go!"_

 **A/N: YAY! Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to be spamming the first three chapters here in order to get caught up! So stay on the lookout!**

 **Some info: I completely forgot about Cornelia in the original version, so I write her in here. I will fix it in Chapter 3 when she comes up.**

 **I'm using Schuyler Family children as characters but only the ones that survived to adulthood. That, sadly, is only 8 out of the 15 kids they had.**

 **Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Philip Jr., John, Rensselaer, Cornelia, Catherine Jr.**

 **In this story, Philip Jr., John, Rensselaer are all triplets.**

 **Also in this story, Cornelia is older than the triplets but younger than Peggy. I know in real life she was younger than all three boys, but like I said, she will play a big role later on so I need her to be older than historically accurate.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Logan**


	2. C2: Kitty Kat

_**•TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE RAPE, SWEARING, SOME SEXUAL TALK AND INNUENDOS IN THIS CHAPTER. PROCEED WITH CAUTION...**_

Chapter 2: "Kitty Kat"

It had been after school on Friday when Peggy had her confrontation with Maria. Now it was Monday and she had to go back to school. She hadn't talked to Kat all weekend, and she didn't care. She'd spent all weekend with Lafayette and his friends. Angie had soccer games... Peggy didn't go. Eliza had a veterinarian volunteer test... Peggy didn't help her study. Since when had they done that stuff for her? She enjoyed hanging out with Lafayette. 

Lafayette's friends were cool too! You had Alex, a writer and actor who worked non-stop to make sure his education was the best it could be, but still always made time for his friends.

You had John, Alex's boyfriend, who was a singer and artist with an intriguing love for anything that had to do with any type of turtles.

And you had Hercules. Herc was a tailor's apprentice who was big and buff but secretly was very sweet when you got to know him. Peggy and the four hit it off well and became friends almost instantly. It had honestly made Peggy slightly forget about Kat... until Monday.

There was also Herc's girlfriend, Liz. **(A/N: Hercules Mulligan's wife was named Elizabeth, but to avoid confusion with Eliza, I named his girlfriend Liz. This is because Eliza or Liza would be confused with Peggy's sister. Back to the story.)** She was a very sweet girl!

Peggy walked to her locker. Angie had to be at school early to work on a project, so they were all there 30 minutes before the huge crowd usually arrived. She was getting her Geometry book to get ready for first period when someone pushed her face first against her locker. 

"This the one Maria was talking about?" The big guy holding her said to the slightly smaller guy. Peggy could tell they were both on the football team. 

"That's her. Yellow tracksuit... just like Kitty said," responded the smaller guy. Peggy's eyes immediately widened.

"Good," the bigger guy said, "I think we'll have some fun with this one."

Peggy knew what he meant and it immediately made her sick to her stomach. She started yelling and trying to fight them, but they easily overpowered her. 

"It's ok," said the smaller guy. "This'll be quick, easy, and fun for all of us if you play along. If you don't, we may resort to something even more... harsh."

Peggy, with tears swelling in her eyes... nodded.

They drug her into the large janitors' closet near her locker and threw her over the bench in the middle of the room. The smaller guy, who Peggy could see his name was Charles Lee (it was on his football jacket that he was wearing) tied her hands around it with bungee cords.

 **(A/N) If this stuff REALLY bothers you, skip ahead until you see the next A/N.**

She yelled and screamed but no one could hear her. She felt the bigger guy pull her pants down and she kicked him hard. It barely fazed him though. Peggy knew she was overpowered. 

"Don't worry, we'll make this quick. We're gonna pound it into you so hard, you'll be begging for us to fuck you even harder." Peggy didn't know which one of them said it and she didn't care. She tried to fight but her efforts were useless.

They began to rape her. She screamed and sobbed. She closed her eyes and just wanted it to be over. 

**(A/N) We're good!**

Then they were both all of a sudden ripped off of her. She heard a clunk and opened her eyes to see Charles Lee knocked out on the floor in front of her. She looked up to see Hercules holding a metal pipe. 

John and Liz untied her as they whispered reassuring things to her. Then they freed her and helped her to her feet. They all looked up to see Lafayette punching the other guy, who was clearly knocked out as well. Peggy realized it was Sam Seabury, the quarterback. Lafayette was brutally beating him. 

"Laf stop! You'll kill him!" John yelled as Peggy clung to him, crying. Alex ran over and pulled Lafayette off of Sam. 

"Laf, it's done... you can't kill him. I know you want to, trust me... I do too. We can't though, you know that." Alex said sweetly while patting his friend's back.

"Yeah," Herc started, "besides, you have more important things to handle." He gestured to Peggy. Peggy ran over and latched onto Lafayette. She immediately broke down sobbing. She was hysterical, but can you blame her?

Once she had calmed down, they led her out of the closet. Alex locked the door from the outside so that Peggy's assailants couldn't escape. A good amount of people had already started to arrive for school, but they all led her straight out to the parking lot. 

"How'd you guys know I was in there?" Peggy asked.

"We heard you scream because we walked in right after you had gotten taken hostage into the closet." Alex said. 

"We didn't know what was going on, but Laf recognized your voice almost immediately." Liz added.

Peggy looked up at Lafayette who was holding her close. "Thank you, Laffy," whispered Peggy before turning to say thank you to the whole group. 

As they were walking to Laf's car (it was convenient to have someone who was held back be able to drive), Kat got out of her car.

When they passed her, she said: "Peggy, you look like trash. Whatever happened?" She said this dramatically like she didn't know what had gone down.

"We know, you know." John said. 

"Thanks Alex, but I got this." Peggy said, turning to Kat. 

"You want to be part of Maria's friend group... even if that means letting me get raped, then go right ahead. But I will not and never will stand for it. You've made an enemy Catherine Livingston. An enemy you never thought you would have, but she's ruthless. Her name... is Peggy Schuyler." 

Peggy spat in her face and pulled her friends away, quickly. Kat... Catherine stood there shocked. Then she huffed and turned to walk to school.

"Damn Peg." Alex, John, and Herc all said at once. 

Lafayette spoke up, "You Guys go on to the car, I need to talk to Peggy for a bit."

The others walked away as Lafayette pulled Peggy to a bench. "Are you ok. You just went through a lot."

"No Laf, I'm not ok. But I'm going to try not to let this bother me."

"Peggy, you were raped. You can't treat this like your distant relative died and you are somewhat sad and inconvenienced. This is serious! Have you even thought about telling Angelica or Eliza or your parents?"

"I'm NOT telling my family. They'd say it's my fault. I know them."

"At least let us call the police."

"No. Lafayette, I get you want to help, but I just want to drop it. I appreciate you so much, I just don't want to let this get to me."

"Ok. It's your call. I know you can handle yourself, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"It's ok Laffy. Thank you for trying to look out for me." Peggy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in his chest. She fell asleep there. She felt warm, and loved, and safe. 

She woke up in an unfamiliar place. She was on a bed that wasn't hers. In a room she didn't know. She looked around frantically, starting to panic. Then Lafayette walked into the room.

Peggy's mouth gaped a bit. He was shirtless. His light brown skin wet from the shower he just had. She noticed his abs and torso line. She had liked him since the day they met, but right now... she liked him a lot.

"Is this your place?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, you're up. Yeah, glorious isn't it?" Lafayette chuckled.

"I wish I had my own place."

"Peggy, you're 15."

"Well you're 16, and you have your own place."

"My family lives in France. I have to live alone if I want to be here."

"Can I move in with you?"

"Peggy, what about your family? You know that they wouldn't be ok with that. Plus, I don't have an extra bed."

"They don't care about me. Plus we could share one."

"What?" Lafayette was getting really flustered.

"I'm saying, I want to be your girlfriend." Peggy slid closer and hugged him. 

He didn't return the hug, instead he tilted her head up to make eye contact. It reminded head of when they met less than a week ago. Their lips met. 

"Peggy I want to date you, too. Very badly, actually." Lafayette said after their kiss. 

Peggy smirked and slammed her face into his. Her hands rubbed over his abs. Lafayette noticed and chuckled. He pulled her hands off of him and said, "Peggy, you know we can't... not yet. Although, once you're 16, maybe I'll reconsider."

Peggy pouted but also blushed hardcore. While she didn't necessarily look down, she could tell Lafayette was turned on too. But he was right. 

"Well, I'm not going home any time soon. My sisters haven't texted me yet, which means they don't care enough to wonder why I'm not at school. So what do you wanna do, Laf?"

"Well, right now, we're going to sleep."

"I just woke up."

"Peggy... you need rest, you've been through a lot."

"No I don't need a ton of rest."

"Fine, then the guys and I are going to take you to the doctor."

"No. Neither of them... you know... finished in me." She felt disgusting just saying that. She honestly wanted to cry. She did. She lost it. 

When she calmed down, she realized she was laying on the bed curled up against Lafayette's chest. She felt loved and cherished in that moment. It was something she hadn't felt in a while.

She fell asleep, even though she said she wouldn't, and was fine with it. She now had someone who cared about her, even though she had felt deserted by everyone else.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter!**

 **-Logan**


	3. C3: Is that Beyoncé?

Chapter 3: "Is that Beyoncé?"

Peggy stood in the bathroom at Laf's apartment. She looked up at herself in the mirror.

 _"We're gonna have some fun with this one."_

 _"It's ok. This'll be quick, easy, and fun for all of us if you play along. If you don't, we may resort to something even more... harsh."_

*DING*

 **Eliza:** _"Peggy, where tf are you? I've been worried sick. Come home right now."_

 **Me:** " _No, Elizabeth. I'm tired of being overlooked. I'm tired of being the sibling who everyone is disappointed in. You and Angie are poster children Debutants. The triplets are the perfect All-American boys. Catherine Jr. is just the cutest fucking baby ever. I am shit! And you all treat me like such. Now I see why Cornelia ran away! So tell mom and dad I'm not coming home."_

 **Eliza:** _"Margarita, you listen to me right now. You will return home right now. I swear to God if you don't, I'll sick the dogs onto you!"_

Peggy ignored her next texts.

Peggy thought she'd be relieved to stand up for herself, but she didn't for some reason. She soon got a text from Angelica. She refused to read it. 

She thought about all the times she'd been wronged by her family.

There was the time when she went to cheer Angie's game on. Someone had kicked the ball and it hit her in the face. Angelica had laughed, even after it was revealed Peggy's nose was broken.

There was the time when Peggy's kindergarten friend, Lou, had to go to the hospital. Her family told her to suck it up, that Lou would be fine. Lou died from complications. It turned out she had cancer that hadn't been noticed soon enough. When Peggy would cry, her family would tell her, again, to suck it up.

How about the fact that Peggy was raped and here Eliza was screaming at her because she didn't want to go home to a non-loving family.

Peggy realized there were tear streaming down her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. She picked up her phone and chucked it into the mirror. The phone screen cracked but the mirror shattered. 

Lafayette heard the noise. "Peggy, are you alright?" 

She didn't answer. Instead, she picked up a shard of glass from the mirror and held it to her wrist. She was sobbing, but didn't care about what she was about to do. She didn't think about Lafayette or her new friends, Alex, John, Herc, and Liz.

"Peggy? Peggy. Peggy! Peggy, please open the door." Lafayette was pounding on it. He heard the glass shatter and heard her sobbing. "Peggy, I'm coming in. Stand back!"

He kicked in the door. Peggy was sitting in the floor, crying. She hadn't cut herself, but she was ignoring Lafayette. He ran over and grabbed her hand. She dropped the glass and he threw it across the room. She sat there and sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. 

Lafayette carried her to the bed and sat her down. She laid there and cried. He didn't try to say anything, he just held her close and let her cry it out.

When she calmed down, he asked: "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Maybe later." Peggy replied.

"Then let's do something crazy! Let's get the squad and go to a karaoke place."

"Laf, I'm too shy to sing in front of strangers."

"We'll go somewhere that isn't very busy. It'll cheer you up... I know!" He said this as he walked in the bathroom and got a brush, hair ties, and Peggy's phone. (Lucky for Peggy, it still worked.)

"Um... ok!" Peggy perked up. Lafayette texted the group chat he'd added Peggy to the other day. It consisted of him, Alex, John, Hercules, Liz. 

**Laffy:** "Hey, Peggy and I were thinking we should do karaoke tonight! Who's down?"

 **Me:** "Just FYI, Lafayette was thinking we should, I'm just going along with it."

 **Alex:** "John and I are down!"

 **Liz:** "Herc and I are, too! Let's go to Rajiv's Karaoke and Indian Food Uptown! It's cheap, but amazing. Never too busy and always has great service!"

 **Laffy:** "Alright! Meet you guys there at 8:30."

"Peggy, I have an old sweatshirt that's too small you can wear! I also have some old tights from when I used to be in ballet." Peggy raised and eyebrow and smirked at him. "It was for football. Don't judge."

"They have football in France."

"Peggy, you do realize I have been a sophomore in America twice now. I'm not some fresh off the boat immigrant."

"Oh right."

With that, they both got ready and left. 

Once they arrived, they realized the others were already there. They walked in and sat down.

Liz has already ordered them sodas. Peggy sat down next to her, she was looking at Peggy funny. 

"Lemme guess, Peg, you're a Queen Bey fan." Liz chuckled.

"How is that even a question?!" Peggy half-yelled.

"You wanna hit a Beyoncé Medley with me and John?" Liz nudged John and he turned to join the conversation.

Peggy recoiled a bit. "Oh, I'm not a very good singer. I probably shouldn't."

John jumped in with, "Peg, I'm going to force you up on that stage. Now shape up or ship out and let's do this!"

John and Liz jumped up while simultaneously pulling Peggy up with them. John ran over to the booth to enter in the Medley while Liz and Peggy took their spots on stage. John ran up to join them as the music started. Liz was leading.

"Who run the world?"

Peggy and John joined in. "GIRLS! We run this mother!"

"Who run this mother? Girls! Who run this mother? Girls!"

"Some of them men think they freak this like we do, but no they don't. Make your check, come at they neck. Disrespect us, no they won't."

"Wow, they're actually pretty good," whispered Alex to Herc. 

Lafayette, on the other hand, was in a trance. Seeing the way Peggy danced around and watching her just have so much fun made him so happy for her all he could do was stare. Although he broke his trance just in time to see:

Liz glanced and John and Peggy and they both knew it was time to channel their inner Liza Koshy. 

"This is how they made me. Houston, Texas, baby!" They all flipped their hair like queens in honor of Liza on that line. 

Lafayette, Hercules, Alexander laughed and cheered after that.

Then the music switched. It was 7/11. 

"Ok it's time for some choreo! Mina Young style! Peggy you lead." Liz yelled.

Peggy panicked a bit. She knew the Mina Young choreography to this song. It was the most popular choreography to 7/11 there was on YouTube. But to both rap and lead the dance was scary to her. She realized she didn't have long before she had to start.

She glanced at Laf, who gave her a reassuring smile. And she started.

The dance went off without a hitch. Peggy did 7/11 like a boss. John had integrated some Halo in there while Liz had integrated Single Ladies. They had both also been her backup vocals. Peggy overall LOVED the Medley.

Finally, the finale was coming up. And it was Formation. Spoiler alert, Peggy KILLED IT.

 **(A/N: I honestly have had to do so much Beyoncé research for this bit, I'm tired of it RIP)**

After they were through, they walked back to the table. Everyone in the restaurant was cheering for them. It made Peggy feel good about herself. 

Lafayette hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Peggy felt very loved. Lafayette made her so happy. She was so glad he had talked to her. They'd only known each other for 6 Days now, but she felt like they were meant to be.

When they returned to the apartment, Peggy looked at her phone. She unblocked her family members to see how many texts she had.

39 Texts from Eliza

10 Texts from Angelica

56 Texts from Mom

22 Texts from Dad

5 Texts from John (Brother)

2 Texts from Philip Jr.

3 Texts from Rensselaer 

But then Peggy noticed she had a text from someone she hadn't blocked. Cornelia. Her little sister. 

CORNELIA WAS TEXTING HER?! Cornelia was her sister. She was younger than Peggy by a year. She had ran away at the beginning of the school year. She had come into high school and been bullied since the beginning. Three girls names Alecia, Cecilia, and Catalina, had tormented her non-stop. Peggy called them the "Bitchias" because their names ended the same and they were, well, bitches. 

The Bitchias had found her diary. They had read it and found out she was a closeted lesbian. Peggy was the only one who had known. Their parents found out and had kicked Cornelia out not too long after the Christmas pictured in Peggy's locker. They were very... traditional. She had went to live with her best guy friend. Since she had no attraction to him, there was no problem with him inviting her to stay with his family. The problem with that was... they lived almost 4 hours away in Boston, Massachusetts.

Their parents had also gotten mad at Peggy because she knew about Cornelia's secret but didn't tell the rest of the family. 

Peggy was too scared to stand up for Cornelia. It had made Cornelia so hurt because Peggy was the only one who really understood her. 

But now Cornelia was texting her. She got so excited and opened it. There were 2 Texts.

 **Cornelia:** "Hey, Charlie, can Tatiana, Mike, and Emma come with us to the movie?"

 **Cornelia:** "Oh sorry, wrong number." *You have been blocked by ' _CornStalkSchuyler13_ '*

"Oh," Peggy audibly said. 

"What is it," Lafayette asked.

"My younger sister Cornelia. She ran away a few months ago after my parents kicked her out. She texted me on accident then blocked me."

"I'm sorry Peggy. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not right now. There are a lot of things I need to talk about in time. But just not right now."

"Alright. Well, to cheer you up, I'll tell you my real name."

Peggy perked up. "Alrighty, what is it?"

"My real name is 'Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette'."

"Holy shit. Well what should I call you?" Peggy giggled and it cheered Lafayette up.

"Just call me Laffy. I love that nickname."

"Alright, Laffy."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your biggest secret?"

Peggy blushed. "Well..."

 **A/N: HELLO! I hope you have enjoyed Pegster so far. People on Wattpad are said I moved it oops. But it wasn't getting much exposure on Wattpad so I moved it here! I will continue to update this and DINYC! I also plan to do more one-shots like More Than Anything (I reread that and I was even crying at the end... and I wrote the damn think. Sorry for making it so sad.)**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! -Logan**


	4. C4: My Secrets

**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: My Secrets**

"Well, where do I start. I have a lot." Peggy nervously laughed. 

"Just tell me your biggest one and we'll be even. We'll leave it at that." Lafayette was grinning a goofy smile that made Peggy chuckle.

She thought long and hard wether or not she should tell him. "Okay Laffy, you are only the second person to know this. Not even Kat... Catherine knows."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm bisexual. Well, Heteromantic Bisexual, but... yeah I'm the B in LGBT." Peggy chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Lafayette hugged her tightly.

" _Ma petite fille_ , I'm so proud of you." Peggy felt loved that her boyfriend had accepted her. "Let me guess, Cornelia was the only one who knew. That's why you and her connected so well."

"Yes. Cornstalk was my BFTF. Best friend in the family."

"Cornstalk?" 

"Oh, all of us Schuyler girls have dumb nicknames. I'm "Clothes-peg", Cornelia is "Cornstalk", Eliza is "LiLi", Angelica is "Church". Don't ask how we got them. Angelica's is a big no-no to talk about, Eliza's has been her nickname for as long as I can remember, and mine and Cornelia's were just dumb. Catherine Jr. doesn't have one yet, and I hope she doesn't have to suffer with it."

Peggy laughed. She did have genuine good memories woth her family, but since the Cornelia incident, they'd all been falling apart. They all balked Peggy for Cornelia's problems. Peggy realized she'd started to cry.

Lafeytte hugged her again. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay. Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Wait. Holy shit! Laffy, tomorrow is Wednesday. We skipped school two days in a row."

"Well you slept most of the day Monday and into Tuesday. You were very drained frim the... incident. Then today we hung out and then went to karaoke." Peggy didn't realize how much time she'd lost.

"We need to go to school."

"Are you sure you want to face your sisters, and Catherine, and Maria?"

"No but, I need to go. I can't fail school."

"I'll be by your side the whole time Peggy, the whole gang will. Each class you have you are in with one of us, except chemistry." This was true, although both Catherine and Maria were in Peggy's chemistry class. The teacher didn't care about classroom behavior as long as work got done. Peggy was sure Maria would try something.

It was the last class of the day, then Peggy could go home. "I'll be okay." She said nervously.

With that, she and Lafayette for ready for bed. Peggy got onto the group chat with her new friends.

 **Me:** Hey guys, I've decided thst we should all go back to school. We can't afford to fail just because of me. 

**Beyoncé Girl:** Peggy, are you sure? I mean, we're all behind you but are you sure it's a good idea. 

**SpySpyMan:** Yeah, what Liz said.

 **Me:** no, I'm not sure it's a good idea. But it's we need to do.

 **Turtle Boi:** We'll be behind you Peggy, no matter what.

 **HammyHam:** Yeah, you have first, third, and fifth periods with me (Algebra II, Musical Theatre, and Debate), second with Liz (Home Economics), fourth with John and Herc (American History), and sixth with Laf (English). Also you have lunch with all of us.

 **Me:** But what about seventh period? None of you are in my chemistry class. 

**Laffy -3- :** Peg, you'll be okay. I promise.

"Laffy, you're right next to me. Why are you texting me?" They both laughed and went to sleep.

School had been fine. Nobody had been able to start anything due to Peggy having at least one friend with her in each class.

Maria's friend Susan had tried to start something in musical theatre, but Alex shut her down really quick and easily. Luckily none of her football playing goons were in that class. Maria and Catherine luckily weren't in any of her other classes to start things. 

Even lunch had been okay because Lafayette and the others were all there to protect her. But when last period came around, Peggy thought about leaving early. But no, she needed to do this.

"You'll be okay _ma fille._ You can do this." Lafayette held her hand and kissed her quickly before turning to walk to his seventh period class. 

Luckily, they'd all managed to avoid Angelica and Eliza all day. That was until now.

Peggy watched Lafayette walk away before turning around to head to chemistry. When she turned around, Eliza was standing there. 

Peggy froze. Eliza's mouth was agape. She looked like she was about to cry. Eliza finally managed to speak. "Peggy. You're okay! Thank God! After you texted me last, I got word of what happened to you. No one would tell me who raped you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you."

For the first time, Eliza was apologizing to Peggy for the way she acted. Peggy knew at this point she had to forgive Eliza. She did something she never thought she'd do. She walked up and hugged Eliza. 

This shattered Eliza's heart. Eliza clutched onto Peggy for dear life, sobbing into her shoulder." 

"Tell me this Eliza. Does the family want me back?"

Eliza paused and frowned. "Mom does. I do. The young ones do. But... Dad and Angelica think different."

"What do you mean they think differently?"

"They say that spoiled brats like you don't deserve to come back home."

Peggy was hurt. But Eliza kept going. "They don't want me talking to you if I run into you. But I don't care. I'm sorry how I've treated you. I'm not a good sister and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Eliza. Come hang out with me and my friends if you can. I'll... I'll unblock you and text you where to meet us after school." Eliza smiled and Peggy did as she said. 

Eliza hugged her one last time and walked away to her final period. Peggy turned to face the chemistry room's door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

She thought Maria and Catherine where the most of her worries, but what neither she nor Eliza realized is that Angelica had seen their confrontation. She planned to follow Eliza and make Eliza her unwilling pawn to get back at Peggy. 

Peggy opened the door to chemistry. She wasn't the last person to enter, but most people were already there.

Catherine and Maria were in the front with the their posse around them. Maria's female friends, some football players, and Maria's new boyfriend of the month. 

Peggy gasped when he realized she was sitting on Sam Seabury's lap. One of the guys who raped her. George Eacker, the other guy, was right there too.

They all stopped and looked at Peggy. Maria smirked. She knew Peggy was vulnerable and she planned to use this to her advantage. 

"Well if it isn't Ms. Margarita Schuyler. Guess what baby, if you've come back for more from Sam, he can't give it to yah cause he's mine." Maria smirked and hugged Sam around his neck. He licked his lips and kissed her cheek (not in a sweet way).

Peggy felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to insult Maria, but she couldn't.

"Maria Lewis... you are the most disgusting person I've ever met. You're boyfriend and his best friend raped me because you told them to and you act like it's okay. Did you know that I haven't been able to face my family? I can't even start to talk to my friends... or my boyfriend about what you all did without breaking down."

Catherine scoffed. Peggy stared at her. She spoke up: "what boy would date you."

"Me." The familiar voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Lafayette there. He whispered to her, "I couldn't force you to do this on your own. I'm sorry."

Peggy smiled and said "it's okay. I'm glad you're here." He leaned down and kissed her in front of the whole class.

The teacher, who was currently scrolling through his Facebook feed with the stuff he was supposed to teach scribbled on the board with a due date, looked up and rolled his eyes, switching his phone over to the football game and putting in headphones. 

"And who exactly are you?" Maria questioned to Lafayette.

"Wait I know this guy," Sam Seabury said standing up and walking towards Lafayette. "He's the guy who tried to play football on our team and absolutely sucked."

Sam continued to walk towards the slightly shorter Lafayette menacingly as Lafayette stepped in front of Peggy to separate her from Sam. "He's also the guy that attacked me and had his friends also attack poor George." George Eacker fake cried and agreed with him.

Maria stood up. "They have the hospital records to confirm they were attacked. If you had hospital records saying you were raped as you claim, they'd already be in cuffs. And they aren't, so I believe that you may be lying."

Catherine stood up and walked up next to Maria. "Sorry Peggy, but I must warn you. People don't like it when women lie about rape."

Peggy couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Lafayette spoke up. "This is why rape victims don't speak up, _vous baiseurs._ I hope you all rot in hell. Come on Peg, let's go."

"Oh come on Marie," George Eacker started. "Don't go taking advantage of 15 year old girls. We all know you're better than that."

Peggy was furious. She lost her temper. She lunged at George only to be grabbed by Sam. 

"Don't you put your hands on her," Lafayette yelled and punched Sam in the stomach. 

The teacher had dozed off. And with headphones on, he didn't hear the struggle.

When Lafayette punches Sam, he let go of Peggy. George grabbed Lafayette and Sam repeatedly punched him. Peggy screamed and tried to run over to help Lafayette, but Catherine and Maria grabbed her and wouldn't let her go. All other students in the class were too scared to stand up against Maria and her gang. 

Sam continued to punch Lafayette until Maria finally spoke up. "That's enough Sammy."

The bell rang. It woke the teacher and he grabbed his never unpacked dufflebag and ran out of the classroom without even acknowledging the class. He was a teacher who wanted nothing begged to do but not be at his job.

The other students in the class ran out as well, too scared to check on Peggy and Lafayette and stand up to Maria's gang. 

George dropped Lafayette and he collapsed to the ground. Peggy broke away from the girls and ran over to him and checked him over. "Laffy, look at me. You'll be okay. It'll be okay."

"Margarita... _Laffy_... not a word to anyone or this will be only the start of what we do to you. Maria, Sam, and George walked out. Catherine followed them but... she looked sad. Like she realized the awfulness of what they'd done. But nonetheless, she followed the others. 

Lafayette sat up against the desk. Peggy sat next to him, holding his hand and laying his head on her shoulder. He spoke up. " _Ma fille_ , don't fret. I'll be ok. Let's just go home. Everyone should be gone now."

They walked into the hallway and realized Lafayette was right. Everyone was gone. Almost everyone.

When they reached the front door, they saw their friends. Alexander looked up and saw Lafayette and Peggy.

"Good God! What happened?" He yelled running up to the couple. The others ran up to asking the same thing.

"Maria, Sam, Catherine, and George attacked us." 

Hercules froze. "Where are they? I'll kill them all." Liz grabbed his arm to calm him down.

John tended to Lafayette. Luckily, John wanted to be a vet, so he had a bit of medical knowledge from his classes. "He doesn't have a concussion or any broken bones I don't think. Thank god." 

"Let's just go back to my place. We can talk and just... chill. That's all I want right now." Lafayette seemed emotionally exhausted. 

"Let's do that," Peggy said.

They had lost this round. And it was about to get worse. 

**Hello hello! I'm back! What did you think about this super long chapter? Leave me reviews! Yes also Angelica will still be seen as a villain for a bit so warming on that. Thanks —Logan**


	5. Chapter 5: Hostage

**Oof sorry I keep going on really long hiatuses. A lot of personal stuff has been going on but I'll try to keep updating as much as possible. Thanks for all the continuous support on my stories. Warning, abuse and mild sexual content in this. I will also have an A/N at the end with more information.**

Chapter 5: _Hostage_

 _"You don't hit my line no more. Oh oh, you don't make it ring ring ring ring. I can't keep this on the low. I want you to make it ring ring ring ring. Said I'd call first, but I can't decide. I want to but"—_

"Peggy?" Eliza was standing in front of Peggy, who was sitting on a park bench. She had been reading a book on her phone and listening to "Ring" by Cardi B and Kehlani. Her Cardi B playlist had been the only thing that cheered her up. That and watching Gabbie Hanna, her favorite YouTuber. Lafayette ended up having to be put in the hospital. Of course they couldn't tell the doctor what actually happened so they convinced the doctor Lafayette fell off his bike. 

Of course, Peggy had to postpone her meeting with Eliza by three days while Lafayette recovered which, unknowingly to Peggy or Eliza, had thrown Angelica's secret plan off track.

Peggy had also skipped Seventh Period Chem for the last two days of the school week. She looked online for her assignments. She didn't dare go back in there with no backup.

Peggy looked up to her sister and then stood up. Eliza was the first to speak. "Peggy. Thank you for meeting me. Is you boyfriend okay."

"He's ok. I saw him this morning. Maria and Catherine have made school hell for me and my friends." Peggy was underexaggerating.

"Well that's going to end. I'll be by your side. If that's okay?" Eliza looked her sister dead in the eyes, as her own filled with tears. Peggy wasn't as emotional, but deeply appreciated Eliza's attempts at reconciliation. Peggy could tell Eliza deeply regretted her past actions.

"Eliza, if you are free, would you like to come have lunch with me and my friends? I'm meeting them at Starbucks and then we're all going to the hospital together to see Lafayette. I'm sure they'd all love to officially meet you under good circumstances."

"I'd love that.", was all Eliza could reply.

At the Starbucks, Peggy noticed that Alex, John, Herc, And Liz were already there. Peggy and Eliza went to order drinks, and the whole time Eliza could feel the squad's stares. Peggy reassured her it would be fine.

Once they had gotten their drinks, they went to sit down. Peggy spoke up, "everyone, you know my sister Eliza. She has some things to say."

Eliza half-heartedly smiled. "I know you guys have a bad impression of me, and that's totally deserved. Angelica and I have been absolute assholes to Peggy in the past, and I really regret it. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I would deeply appreciate if you guys gave me a chance." After a moment of deliberation, they all accepted her apology. After that, they all began talking. They were genuinely having a good time. Eliza especially took notice of Herc, but luckily for everyone, neither Herc nor Liz noticed. 

After about 15 minutes of talking, they decided to head to the hospital. Eliza opted to ride with Peggy, Lafayette, Alex, and John because Lafayette had a much bigger car than Liz, who drive her small car only big enough for two people. Herc hated her car, but he had to ride with her. 

Upon arrival at the hospital, Peggy led the group to Lafayette's room. They walked in to find Lafayette up walking around and arguing with a nurse. "Mr. Lafayette, please! You are not cleared to leave. We would like you to stay at least for the rest of the day just for precautionary reasons." She was not much older than him, obviously a student nurse. Lafayette was gathering his belongings. 

"I won't. I've been in here longer than necessary. You already have me in this sling and you have me on all these medications, at least let me go home." Lafayette hadn't even noticed his friends enter the room. Peggy knew her boyfriend was irritable when it came to being forced to do something he didn't. By this point, the nurse noticed and recognized Peggy, and begged her to talk to him.

Lafayette walked over to Peggy and the others. "Peggy, I overheard the doctors say I'm free to go. They just want me to have to pay more money, and I can't afford to stay any longer, even with my insurance. The nurse's demeanor changed and she sighed. She not so nicely pushed past everyone and walked out the room after saying, "I'll print off your discharge papers." 

Lafayette smirked as he hugged Peggy and kissed her on the forehead. While doing so, he looked at his friends and spotted Eliza. Peggy felt Lafayette tense and looked up at him, realizing what he was confused about. She turned to Eliza and uneasily grinned. Lafayette had seen and heard more from Peggy about her past than the others, so he had a large resentment for her family. "Laffy, it's ok. I forgave her, you can too." Lafayette, not one for holding grudges, agreed. 

"Well, I'm ready to leave. Let's go home." Everyone agreed.

At their apartment, Lafayette decided to take a shower. Peggy walked into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. She began texting Liz and Eliza about planning a girl's day out. Once they had planned something for the next day, Peggy put down her phone, bored. She took off her jacket, shorts, and tank top until she was standing in the mirror looking at herself in her underwear. She heard the water in the shower still running and thought she should "check" on Lafayette. She walked into the fairly large bathroom that was full of steam. The warm light made the mood even sexier. Upon seeing Lafayette's body through the steamy, translucent glass, Peggy removed her last articles of clothing and opened the shower door. Lafayette, who had been facing away from the direction Peggy entered from, was startled but upon seeing his girlfriend smiled, pulling her into the shower and shutting the door.

Eliza walked up to her house after getting out of an Uber she called from the restaurant they had all eaten at after leaving the hospital. She had just finished planning a girls night with Peggy and Liz as she opened the door. When she stepped in the house, she looked over into the big living room. The fire was roaring. Her father sat in his large arm chair. 

"Elizabeth, where have you been?" Her father, Philip Schuyler Senior was a very scary man. He was genuine and sweet to his family in Eliza's earlier life, but after the incident with Cornelia, he had been cold, dark, and stoic. He often argued with her mother, broke things in anger, and was no stranger to lashing out physically at the younger children. Eliza had been terrified due to the fact that Philip was on his last straw since Peggy left. 

"I stayed late at school to study and then went to the mall with some of the girls in my US History class." Eliza nervously walked into the living room, still not noticing the other person in the room. Her father sat down his coffee-whiskey mix and stared eerily at the fireplace. "Don't lie to me Elizabeth Schuyler." She tensed. 

"Why would I be lying?" 

"Because you weren't at the mall." The voice came from Angelica, who had been standing in a dark corner. She held up her phone to a tracking app. Eliza grabbed her older sister's phone and saw an app layout of a tracking system. Multiple profiles shown of Eliza and her younger brothers. It tracked every move their cell phone made. Eliza glared at Angelica. She turned to their father and said, "Eliza here visited a park, a Starbucks, the hospital, and a restaurant. Why'd you go to the hospital and not the mall?" Angelica knew the answer, but Philip stood and stomped over to Eliza. Angelica stepped back, a hint of fear in her own eyes as well as Eliza's. 

Getting close to her face, her father said to Eliza: "You will tell me right now why you were at a hospital and why you lied to me." Eliza was terrified but she stood her ground, even after she got a slap across the face. Angelica, genuinely not wanting to see Eliza be hurt anymore blurted our,"She was with Peggy and her friends." However, Angelica's decision to say that only made things worse. Philip grabbed Eliza's phone out of her hands and shoved her backwards. Eliza fell back into a side table with a vase on it. The vase fell off and shattered. Philip chucked Eliza's phone into the fireplace, and Eliza watched as her phone sparked and melted due to the heat of the flames. Angelica had made herself scarce in the room, and left Eliza in the room with no one but her father. Her mother and other soblings wouldn't dare intervene due to their own fear. Philip drug Eliza by her hair to the basement door and threw her down the short flight of stairs. Eliza felt many sharp cracks when she hit the hard ground. In tears, she looked up at her father, who stood at the top of the stairs. He coldly panned, "you idiotic bitch. You will stay in this basement until you learn where your loyalties lie." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving Eliza in complete darkness.

Back in the darkness, of their apartment, the sounds of moans and the bed creaking could be heard. With one last long joint moan, both Peggy and Lafayette flopped back onto the bed, both of them damp from both the shower, and from sweat. They looked at each other and began giggling.

Peggy looked at Lafayette's arm that was still in the cast. "How do you feel?", she asked. Lafayette looked at her and smirked. "Amazing," he said, "although I do feel weird that you're still 15."

Peggy chuckled. "Well, I mean my birthday is in two days, so it's not that big of a deal." Lafayette sat up with his eyes wide. "Peggy! How could you not tell us?" Peggy rolled her eyes, "because I didn't want it to be a big deal. I even asked Eliza not to say anything today. I just... I don't want any big gestures. Promise?" 

Lafayette sighed. "You're wish is my command." Then he kissed her passionately. His lips began moving down to her neck. Peggy smirked. "Already want more?" All Lafayette could do was moan against her skin as she felt hips move on top of her. Luckily, she was on the birth control pill, so they both experience more pleasure. True, Peggy wasn't a virgin, she'd had sex once before and so had Lafayette, but from the moment they started dating, Peggy had began taking an over the counter birth control **(a/n; idk if that's a thing but go with it.)** knowing that she was one day going to be intimate with him. 

However, before they could go for another round, someone started banging on their apartment door! They both jumped up and scrambled for clothes. Peggy threw on her pajamas as Lafayette found his underwear and sweatpants. He grabbed a bat and looked through the peep hole. Peggy was curled up on the bed, terrified. Lafayette sighed of relief. "It's only Alex." He opened the door, but before he could say anything, Alex barged in. He looked like a wreck. Pacing around the room, he could only utter a mix of mumbles and sobs. Peggy jumped up and tried to calm him down, Lafayette crabbed him some water and sat him down at the desk. Peggy spoke up, "Alex, what's wrong." 

After taking a big swig of water, Alex spoke up. We were walking no,e from the restaurant, and these rsndom guys jumped me and John. Then they took him into their car at gun point and told me to not call the police or they would kill him. Then they drove off. I tried calling you two, but neither of you answered. I tried calling Herc and Liz, but neither of them answered. I even tried calling Eliza, and she didn't answer, so I just ran to the closet one, which was you guys. At this point, he broke down crying. Peggy hugged him as Lafayette grabbed his phone.

"Lafayette, who are you calling?" Peggy was utterly confused and scared. All Lafayette would say is "you'll see." 

**Oof okay. So um why I was gone... well, I got grounded from all social media because people at my school found my tweets about being bi, and told my parents. Yeah... love that for me. I kinda lied my way out of it, but my parents still made me get off social media because of the toxic people at my school. So since socials were blocked, I couldn't lock into this app through Facebook. While socials are unblocked now, I'm not supposed to have them and so I don't access them for my own benefit. But I did log back in. That was 6 months ago so that's how long I've been off social media. I just recently was given YouTube back but nothing else. Please cheer me up by supporting this story lol**

 **I've always wanted to do a dysfunctional Schuyler family story and this is it. The Philip Schuyler abuse storyline has been an idea for a while. I also had to introduce a kidnapping because if it doesn't have a ton of drama, is it a story of mine? I hope you enjoyed my come back chapter.**

 **Love Logan!**


End file.
